El Viaje de los Corazones Rotos
by Criis.Nyah
Summary: —Sí. Nuestra foto memorable—me dijo serio. —Lo haces sonar como algo, muy pero muy importante—dije de broma—Mañana construiremos más recuerdos juntos —Estaré a tu lado siempre. Así que no te preocupes


**Holas**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic **

**Que es una adaptación de un video que encontré en YOUTUBE!**

**Se llama El viaje de los Corazones Rotos-Relato de Terror Japonés, Les invito a que lo vean me hizo llorar**

**Y lo adapte ya que el relato trata de dos amigas, no de una pareja, pero yo lo adapte al de una pareja SOUL X MAKA que son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

**Bueno nos leemos abajo**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o**

**EL VIAJE DE LOS CORAZONES ROTOS**

Me quede leyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje que había recibido meses atrás.

—_Lo siento no es que no me gustes más, Maka. Pero no puedo dejar sola a Crona. De verdad lo siento. Adiós_—recite el último mensaje que había recibido de Kid. El mensaje que dio por finalizada nuestra relación. En la cual creí ser amada—Ahhh—suspire mirando la pantalla de mi celular, cuando alguien me lo arrebato.

—No importa cuánto mires el mensaje. Nada cambiara—me dijo Soul mi mejor amigo, quien me había apoyado en unos de los momentos más chocantes de mi vida, veía la pantalla de mi celular—Deberías borrar el mensaje—dijo intentando borrar el mensaje.

—Nooo No quiero—dije tratando de quitarle mi teléfono.

—Maka .En serio, supera esto ¡Es parte del pasado!—dijo sentándose—Mmmm ¿y esto? ¿Planeabas ir con él?—dijo alzando los pasajes a unas aguas termales. Solo asentí sentando en una silla al costado.

—Muy bien no te preocupes. Este chico cool ira contigo—dijo despreocupadamente señalándose.

— ¿En serio?—lo mire.

El asintió.

—La verdad que estaba más preocupada por esto que por el—dije alzando uno de los boletos.

—Creo que es buena idea. Salir a las afueras para dejar atrás malos recuerdos—dijo mirándome y sonriendo—Además somos amigos ¿no?

—Oye, no tienes que hacerme ver como una telenovela trágica—dije molestándome un poquitito.

—Lava todo en un manantial de aguas termales—me dijo acomodándose en la silla y girando para sacar de su mochila una cámara—Comencemos…para ver nuestro gran futuro—dijo Parándose—Di _whisky_ o lo que se te ocurra—dijo acercando su cabeza con la mía y extendiendo su brazo con la cámara para tomar la foto, yo solo sonreí y levante mi mano con una señal de amor y paz.

Luego de dar el paso para un gran futuro Soul y yo quedamos en que al día siguiente iríamos juntos a las aguas termales… como siempre yo llegue primera.

—Cielos ¿Dónde está?—dije esperando en mi vehículo, cuando mi celular sonó—Hola ¿Dónde diablos estas? —dije molesta una hora UNA HORA esperando aburrida.

—Maka, lo siento tengo unos asuntos que atender—me dijo Soul con tono serio— ¿Puedes ir yendo?

— ¿Quieres que vaya sola?—dije aburrida—este viaje va estar pésimo—dije abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de nuevo—Cuando termine este asunto iré para allá volando.

—Es una promesa—dije alegrándome un poco—El anexo de la habitación es Fuujin Ryokan—dije viendo como comenzaba a llover fuertemente.

—Bien—me dijo—Adiós…

—Adiós, ven con cuidado—y… me colgó, Seguí manejando. Definitivamente este era un pésimo viaje, supuestamente venia a sonreír con Soul...pero vengo sin Soul amargada y lo peor parece que habrá una tormenta, al llegar estacione el carro y salí con mi pequeña mochila donde me recibió una mujer.

—Bienvenida—dijo mientras comenzaba enseñarme el camino.

—Parece que va a llover—dije un poco triste.

—Lamento la desilusión, luego de un largo viaje pero este clima es común aquí—me dijo sin dejar de caminar.

—Cielos—dije un poco fastidiada—siempre es así de raro aquí…—comente lo que debía ser un pensamiento mío. La mujer se volteo a mirarme seria—Lo siento no quise…—trate de disculparme.

_Trate…_

—No, no te preocupes—me dijo volteándose al frente y alzando un poco la basta de su kimono para subir las escaleras.

—Bien espero que tu estadía aquí sea muy buena—dijo mostrándome mi habitación y acomodando la mesita del centro.

—Gracias—a lo que esta se retiró. Apenas vi que se fue me senté en el tatami y saque mi celular para llamar a Soul. Rápidamente este me mando al buzón de voz—Soul… al menos podrías tener tu celular prendido—dije aburrida

Comenzó a anochecer… y me dormir…

RING!

Me levante rápidamente al sonido de mi celular el cual conteste rápidamente.

Debía de ser Soul…

—Por fin. Soul ¿Dónde estás?—dije.

—Lo siento Maka—su voz parecía triste demasiado…—Lamento haber respondido tarde tu llamada. Yo…

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

—…

—Oye.

—No, nada—me dijo como si tratara de borrar su comentario— ¿Estas en el anexo Fuujin Ryokan? ¿No?—me pregunto.

—Sí. Te lo dije esta mañana.

—Bueno… ¿Está pasando algo raro?—me pregunto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunte extrañada—no noto nada raro.

—Bueno de igual manera iré allá. Me preocupa dejarte ahí sola—dijo.

—Soul… ¡Por favor! Me siento tan indefensa—dije haciéndome sonar dramáticamente.

—Si… Hasta luego—me colgó.

—Bueno—dije hablando para mí—En lo que viene iré a darme una baño caliente y a deshacerme de los malos recuerdos—dije tranquilamente recordando lo que dijo Soul.

Al salir note que había varios hospedados como yo.

—Escuchaste… dicen que aquí abundan los fantasmas—dijo un chico que iba con yukata a rayas azules.

—Genial. Podremos sacar fotos—dijo el otro más bajo entusiasmado.

—Nooo… no digan eso…—dije mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el baño. El cual al llegar me desvestí y me metí a la tina con agua caliente. Sumergiéndome.

—Se siente bien—dijo estirándome notando que en la venta de arriba por donde salía el vapor pasaba una _**sombra**_. A la cual me quede atenta pensando si era un producto de mi imaginación. Al salir me puse el yukata y fui directo a mi habitación abriendo la ventana.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Soul?—dije extrañada de que no apareciera—el nunca rompe una promesa—cerré las ventana a lo que escuche mi celular sonar.

¡Soul!

—Hola—dije a lo que no recibí respuesta… solo unos sonidos extraños—Hola… ¿Quién es?—dije aun escuchando los sonidos por el teléfono, cuando me asuste mas ya que afuera de mi cuarto se escuchó un ruido peor. Lentamente me pare y me dirigir a abrir la puerta un poco asustada al no saber que habría afuera.

_No hay nadie_—pensé dejando escapar su suspiro de alivio al abrir la puerta.

—No debe de ser nada—dije cerrándola—bien, hora de dormir—me senté al frente del espejo y cogí un peine para empezar a peinar cabello sonriendo…

_¿Porque mi reflejo dejo de peinarse? Yo todavía me peino._

_¿Porque me sonríe? Si yo… estoy segura que mi rostro demuestra confusión._

Vi como mi reflejo alzaba su mano y la sacaba del espejo ahorcándome. No sabía que hacer fue inesperado… es real siento la presión y fuerza de sus dedos tratando de dejarme sin respiración. Me zafé de su mano saliendo de mi habitación. Notando que el pasillo tenía un ambiente algo tenebroso, y que escuchaba quejidos y gritos, camine un poco y vi como un anciano se arrastraba hacia mí, se veía _transparente._

—Nooo—dijo tocando mi cabeza entrando por otro pasillo cuando voltee mi rostro a la izquierda note que flotaba ¡Sí! Un hombre flotaba.

—Auxilio—dijo este quejándose. Retrocedí sin poder creer lo que veía cayéndome y como reflejo negando con mi cabeza ante mi vista. Me levante y corrí subiendo las escaleras pero escuchaba mas gritos. Y vi como al comienzo del pasillo. Alamas se arrastraban—sácanos de aquí—decían, voltee hacia abajo pero más almas o fantasma como quieran llamarles subían, corrí por el pasillo pero sentí como algo me agarro de pie y perdí el equilibrio cayéndome al piso.

—Nooo—dije al verme rodeado de esos espectros ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Me cogí mi cabeza dejando caer mis lagrimar por el miedo y terror que sentía.

—Nooo—grito mas fuerte al ver que me tocaban los brazos—Alguien… ¡Alguien que me ayude!—dije pidiendo ayuda. Cuándo note una fuerte luz blanca borraba a los espectros y Vi como Soul corría preocupado hacia mí.

—Maka ¿Estas bien?—me pregunto.

—Soul…—dije mientras sentía como las fuerzas se me iban.

_Oscuro._

—Maka—escuche—Maka…—al abrir mis ojos vi a Soul mirándome y llamándome.

—¡Soul!— me levante a abrazarlos todavía con miedo.

—Tranquila, ya paso—dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo—Todo está bien.

—Vi fantasmas—dije quejando y llorando contra su pecho.

—Eres buena chica—dijo acariciando mi cabeza—Está bien…

—Tuve miedo—dije negando con mi cabeza.

Me abrazo más fuerte— ¿Te calmaste?—me dijo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan tarde?—dije separándome de él, acusándolo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—Pero llegue. Creí que no podría, pero estaba preocupado por Maka—dijo mirándome—Tenía que venir… como sea—me dijo mirándome fijamente mientras cogía mis manos.

—No sé qué sería de mi si tu no hubieras llegado—dije bajando al mirado.

—Ahora estas bien—me dijo—Hace mucho tiempo un hecho trágico sucedió en este anexo—comenzó a contar—hubo una avalancha y enterró a mucha gente viva. Pero ya no te preocupes—me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi rostro bañado en lágrimas—Podemos olvidar esto.

—Si—dije desanimada.

—Eso es… debes ser fuerte—me dijo mientras abría su mochila—Antes de que se me olvide, aquí está la foto. Sales muy guapa—me dijo sonriendo.

— ¿La foto del café?—dije acordándome y viendo la imagen, de mi parte un pequeño sonrojo y la típica sonrisa de Soul—Esta foto simboliza nuestra nueva vida—dije sonriendo y mirando a Soul.

—Sí. Nuestra foto memorable—me dijo serio.

—Lo haces sonar como algo, muy pero muy importante—dije de broma—Mañana construiremos más recuerdos juntos—dije ilusionada a lo que el bajo la mirada y me miro.

—Lo mejor será que descanses—me dijo—Estaré a tu lado siempre. Así que no te preocupes—dijo quitándome la foto y mostrándomela para ponerla sobre la mesa de centro. Mientras yo me acostaba en el futon.

—Sí. Muchas gracias…—dije—Buenas noches— dije acomodándome para dormir.

—Buenas noches—dijo, aun lo sentía cerca de mi mientras me quedaba poco a poco dormida. Seguro esperaba a que me durmiera para que el hiciera lo mismo…

**SOUL POV**

Una vez que vi como Maka comenzaba caer dormida, no pude aguantar dejar caer unas lágrimas y llorar en silencio. Quiero recordar esto, su expresión tranquila, durmiendo plácidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

_Maka… perdón por no llegar antes._

_Maka perdón si fui alguna vez mal amigo._

_Maka perdón por guardar mis sentimientos y nunca decirte que te amaba. Que daría la vida por ti. De que serviría…_

_Por qué ahora mi vida no vale nada._

_Maka… perdón si mañana te hago llorar…perdóname…por romper la promesa._

_Maka mañana no construiremos ningún recuerdo juntos._

**MAKA POV.**

La luz del sol comenzó a fastidiar mis ojos y me levante vi el futon de Soul estaba intacto sus cosa… no estaban.

— ¿Soul?—lo llame, no hubo respuesta. Me cambia para salir del hotel pasando por los pasillos libres, a comparación de ayer que lucían tenebrosos.

La señora que ayer me condujo a mi habitación.

—Disculpe, pero ha visto al chico que ayer vino a mi cuarto—le pregunte.

—No lo siento—se disculpó, para seguir con su camino.

—Es un día terrible…todavía llueve—dije para el tejado de la salida del hotel— ¿A dónde se fue Soul?—Salí al notar que la lluvia se detenía cuando mi celular sonó.

_Era Soul. Según el identificador de llamadas._

—Soul… ¿no podías decir algo antes de irte así?—pregunte.

— ¿Maka-chan?—escuche la voz de la mama de Soul.

— ¿Señora Evans?—dije extrañada.

—Lamento la demora para informártelo. Tengo que—rompió en llanto—Soul… mi hijo ha...

— ¿Qué le paso a Soul?—me preocupe.

—Ayer mi hijo murió—dijo llorando.

_Muerto…._

_¿Qué? Pero el ayer…_

_Soul… ¿Dónde estás?_

—Hubo un accidente cuando iba a reunirse contigo—me conto llorando.

— ¡Imposible! ¡No es cierto!—dije, a lo que la señora lloro más fuerte—Yo… lo vi ayer… Soul estuvo conmigo…

—Un camión se cruzó por el medio y el auto de Soul… quedo destrozado—dijo llorando—Hasta el último momento Soul decía tu nombre una y otra vez…—me incapaz retuve mis lágrimas y colgué la llamada para subir a mi auto…

Me sentía cansada como si flotara cuando vi una luz.

— ¡Maka cuidado!—escuche la voz de Soul, a lo que me concentre y esquive el camión que iba a chocar conmigo. Al frenar el camión siguió su recorrido y yo me quede ahí en la pista y me fije en mi cartera. Ahí estaba la foto que Soul nos tomó a él y a mí lo mire detalladamente recordando las palabras de Soul…

_Nuestra foto memorable_.

Días después me contaron que ese día la novia de Soul. Kim había ido a hablar con él y que le dijo que terminarían su relación…algunos me dijeron que él se alegró de la noticia… porque me amaba…

_Me amaba…_

Y otros que fue un gran shock para el, que su accidente fue como un suicidio… Pero no puedo creer lo último Soul me dijo que se debía seguir adelante… y vino a ayudarme… porque me quería… desde el cielo

**Soul…**

FIN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

**AQUÍ !**

**Bueno aquí termina el relato, espero que les haya gustado**

**Recuerden dejarme rewier si es que les gusto Y si no… también déjenme rewier**

**TODO SE VALE!  
PD: Esto es para los que han leído mis otros dos fics**

*****Así nos conocimos**.**

*****Para un final feliz, hay que tener un triste pasado**.**

**Pues, informar que me demorare en actualizar debido a la universidad estoy muy atareada. Les pido su comprensión y apoyo. Lo más probable es que publique a finales de Septiembre**

**Pero como siempre para los que me dejan rewier, les enviare un PM informando, apenas suba el siguiente capitulo**

**Y para los que han leído este fic y les gusto pasen a leer mis fics que mencione arribita**

**Y mi one-shot**

***¡**Es solo monopolio**!**

**El cual me alegro que a muchos les haya gustado**

**Y lo hayan puesto en FAVORITOS…y claro a los que me dejaron rewier**

**Actualmente la estoy pasando un poco mal en la universidad…socialmente y me alegran el día leer sus rewier y PM avisándome de la actualización de sus fics**

**En serio gracias**

**SAYONARA… Cuídense mucho para que podamos leernos otro día!**


End file.
